The present invention relates to a timing mechanism and more particularly to a timing mechanism that provides a single and a double upper circuit for controlling the function of an appliance.
Timing mechanisms have been used for many years to control the functions of dishwashers, washers, and dryers. In such applications, it is sometimes necessary to provide several circuits between the timing mechanism and the appliance to perform several functions. In the present invention, a single and a double upper circuit have been provided in a very simple and economical manner.